Godfatherly Advice
by MyCedarChest
Summary: We should all be fortunate enough to have godparents in our lives.


Godfatherly Advice

Admiral Joshua 'Josh' Nelson had been a young Starfleet officer when he had met the Vulcan ambassador, Sarek for the first time. Against the odds given the dissimilarities of their lives, their friendship had grown and had lasted throughout the years. And because of this unique friendship, Josh Nelson had been given keen insight into both the public as well as private sides of Vulcan life. For that opportunity Josh Nelson had always been grateful. To have the knowledge that no matter how different some beings may seem to be to humankind, deep down there was really no difference between them was vital to him in both his personal and professional life. Truly a difference which makes no difference is no difference.

Sarek had attended Josh's wedding and had continued to keep in contact with him and his wife, Francis 'Fanny' Nelson throughout the years. Sarek had dutifully visited the Nelsons upon the birth of all four of their sons, always remembered each of their birthdays, and had even attended their graduations from the Star Fleet Academy. When Sarek had entered into the Vulcan marriage bond with Amanda Grayson, both Josh and Fanny and the boys had been in attendance. When Amanda gave birth to Spock, the Nelson's were the first offworlders to see him because of their engineering duties at the time at the joint Terran/Vulcan experimental geo-thermal power plant located on Vulcan. Josh remembered that Fanny had been thrilled to hold the small child in her arms, teasing her husband unmercifully as she continued to strongly hint to him that maybe they really did need another baby in their own family. All teasing aside, Josh was 48 years old and far too old in his opinion to become a father again. He had quickly reminded his wife that they both could get their baby 'fix' anytime they wanted just by visiting their grandchildren.

During this time, Amanda had officially bestowed the title of 'godparents' for Spock to he and Fanny. Amanda had then patiently explained to Sarek the significance of these titles. Sarek had been quite pleased that Amanda had been able to include Josh and Fanny into their expanding family. Josh and Fanny had been almost overwhelmed at the honor given to them at the time.

Josh did his best to keep up with young Spock as the boy grew up. Whenever they visited Earth, Amanda, Sarek, and Spock always managed to make time to visit himself and Fanny. As Spock grew into a young man Josh already knew him well enough to understand that even though Spock logically considered himself to be a product of both Vulcan and Earth; emotionally he felt as if he belonged to neither one.

Upon Spock's leaving Vulcan for the Star Fleet Academy, Amanda made Josh promise to look after Spock. Spock was barely 17 years of age at the time he left Vulcan. Josh had just become Admiral Nelson at the time and was serving on the administrative board of the Academy. Josh was only too happy to keep an eye on his godson, his own sons long since graduated from the Academy. Spock had rarely asked either him or Fanny for anything during those years. But they always managed to find ways to help him anyways and had always tried to include him in their family functions.

Josh knew that Sarek was deeply upset with Spock's decision to attend Star Fleet instead of the Vulcan Science Academy, but Josh had to agree with Amanda that Star Fleet would most likely be the best place for Spock to develop and mature into his own unique being. Josh knew Sarek well enough to know that inwardly Sarek was still very proud of Spock and he would eventually agree, logically of course, that Star Fleet was indeed the best match for his son. But Sarek was also bound to Vulcan and its traditions however harsh. Sarek did not attend Spock's Star Fleet graduation service, but had sent a private message to Josh asking Josh to stand in for him during the graduation. Josh had been proud to do so at the time. Amanda was at Spock's graduation of course as were many of the Grayson clan. And even though Josh knew that Sarek's absence had both disappointed and hurt Spock, Spock had effectively hidden his emotions with regards to his father's absence at his graduation.

Josh knew that Spock was exceptionally brilliant, graduating within the distinguished ranks of his class, but that he still lacked certain interpersonal skills which he would need in order to rise up through the ranks of Star Fleet. To that end Josh had managed to talk Spock into serving as instructor for several subjects in the interim between serving aboard his first ship assignment under Chris Pike and his future starship assignment. Josh had wanted to give Spock more experience interacting with and leading large diverse groups, and the rambunctious cadets that filled his classrooms had done just that for Spock. Admiral Nelson was very pleased as he continued to watch Spock mature with grace and confidence as instructor as the first year passed by in his teaching assignment.

And true to his word to Amanda over 7 years ago, Josh had continued to check up on Spock usually on a bi-weekly basis. Most of their face to face conversations took place over dinner at one of the nearby vegetarian restaurants in the downtown area. They always met dressed in civilian clothing and had thus managed to keep a low profile over the years.

In the past five months he had noticed a subtle change in Spock. In Josh's opinion, he seemed to be 'happier' if that were possible for this serious and stoic young Vulcan. This change had been so gradual, that every time Josh had noticed it, he had just shrugged it off on one thing or another. But in the back of his mind Josh still hoped that happiness would find permanence in his godson. Spock was a brilliant, hard working, loyal, brave, and very compassionate being. If anyone deserved to be happy in Josh's opinion it was Spock.

Josh had known that Spock had taken on a TA for the spring session in order to help him with his tutoring duties. He also knew Spock had agreed at the time to take a TA only at the **insistence** of his department head. Josh also suspected the reasoning behind this insistence. Josh knew that Spock was often mistaken for being aloof and unapproachable when in reality it was just the Vulcan in him showing. This perception of him was very common among both the faculty as well as the student body at the Academy. So it seemed that one of the many functions of his TA was to create an 'outreach' program that would both help his students as well as make Spock more 'accessible' to them.

It finally dawned on Admiral Nelson as he and Spock were leaving the restaurant near the end of the spring semester the real reason behind the mood change in Spock: Spock's TA. Josh had never thought that having an assistant would somehow be the reason for a slight but noticeable increase in happiness in Spock. But then again, even a 'slight' change towards happiness could be considered as huge for this particular Vulcan. His curiosity now peeked; the Admiral did what any good godfather would do when he returned home that evening: he snooped. Spock's cadet TA was technically already a senior and had amassed a very impressive academic record in her attendance at the Academy. She would no doubt graduate at the top of her class next year. But Cadet Nyota Uhura's dossier also indicated that she had exceptional leadership, interpersonal, and communications skills including mastery levels for Vulcan. So it would seem that Spock and his TA had enough similarities to be quite compatible and enough differences to be quite interesting to one another. The secret romantic in the Admiral had now surfaced as Josh began to wonder if his stoic godson had finally found someone with which he could connect to emotionally. Since his betrothal to T'Pring had been annulled, Spock was no longer bonded to anyone.

Josh called Amanda that evening to check in with her as was his habit over the years each time after he visited with Spock. These conversations were part of Josh's promise to her long ago. When he had mentioned Spock's TA, Amanda had excitedly replied that Spock had told her about the TA several months back, but that he had refused to give her too much information knowing that she would do her best to annoy and embarrass him with such knowledge. Spock had finally given Amanda the name of Nyota Uhura after much prodding and pushing. Amanda then warned Josh that she felt that there were strong emotions buried within Spock with regards to one Nyota Uhura, and Josh acknowledged that he would use maximum stealth in order to acquire more information from his godson about the nature of Spock and Uhura's relationship. Amanda had giggled conspiratorially at his use of the word 'stealth' and then told him that she would be making a business trip to Earth in two months and she was determined to meet this Cadet Uhura at that time.

Surprisingly Spock had requested that they meet for dinner the next Thursday night, one week ahead of their regularly scheduled dinner. Spock requesting such a change in their schedule was a dramatic one in Josh's eyes. Spock was already waiting for him at their 'regular' table when Josh arrived.

"Spock." He said acknowledging the young man as Spock stood up respectfully waiting for Josh to take his seat before being seated again. "Good to see you safu. How have you been?"

"Very well, thank you, Toz'ot." Spock replied politely as the waitress stepped up to their table to take their order.

After the waitress left, Josh began to speak. "Before I forget to tell you and Fanny puts her boot up my butt, I wanted to invite you to Fanny and I's golden wedding anniversary party. It will be on August 17th. I will transmit you the details."

"Your invitation is most appreciated, Toz'ot." Spock replied bowing his head slightly in respect. "But I do not know of this 'golden anniversary'. Please explain."

Josh smiled at the young man. "It is a party for celebrating the fact that two humans have been married for 50 earth years and is usually held on or near the anniversary of their marriage."

"Indeed." Spock replied his brows furrowing slightly. "Then I must offer my congratulations to you and Fanny on such an occasion."

"Thank you, Spock." He replied with a smile "Fanny and I both would hope to see you at our party."

"My schedule at this moment would not preclude my attendance at your party." He replied sincerely.

"We will be thrilled to have you there with us to celebrate." Josh could now tell that Spock had something else on his mind.

"Toz'ot" Spock began "If I may ask a question of you, please." His dark brown eyes flashing with what Josh knew to be curiosity and possibly even excitement as he waited patiently for him to respond.

"You may ask me anything you wish safu." Josh replied with a smile. There was no word in Vulcan for 'godson' so Josh had always called Spock 'son' instead.

"How did you know that Fanny was the human that you were meant to share your life with?" he asked quietly, almost shyly his voice barely heard above the din of the restaurant.

Josh looked at Spock trying his best to shield his elation from him. Spock's question had confirmed what Josh had suspected was happening to Spock. "I first met Fanny while we were cadets in two advance engineering courses that we had together in the spring semester before my graduation. Now don't you dare tell Fanny any of this, but I when I was her lab partner in one of those courses I was absolutely in awe of her! She was so smart, brilliant actually. And she was very popular but not because she was a party animal or anything like that. She was popular because not only was she very attractive, but she also had a kind heart, a helping soul, and the natural ability to make people feel at ease around her and open up to her. In short she was beautiful both inside and out. We became good friends as the semester continued, and she quickly earned my trust and admiration. She was so different, but in a good way, from most of the girls I had known in the past. I found that I could talk to her about practically anything. But she never hesitated to disagree with me when she felt the cause was just and I found her to be quite formidable and stubborn foe. But our disagreements never lasted very long, thank goodness. And best of all she was just **fun** to be around. I was two years ahead of her in the program and although I looked forward to those two classes I had with her, I felt that I was nowhere close to being in the same league with her when it came to the romance department. So I just pined away for her in my dorm room, at the same time kicking myself in the pants for being such a love sick pup. I kept telling myself that we were meant to be just friends when deep down I really didn't want to believe myself."

Spock's posture while Josh was speaking indicated that Josh now had Spock's undivided attention, so he continued with his story. "I graduated that spring and found myself stationed on Mars supervising the engineering design department there in the colony. I slowly began to focus on my work and did my best to forget about Fanny, even though in my dreams my imagination continued to provide enough fodder for some fairly spectacular wet dreams." Josh said immediately regretting using the term 'wet dreams', but by the slight greening in Spock's cheeks he knew that Spock did indeed understand that particular term. And judging by the look in Spock's **eyes**, Josh began to suspect that Spock did more than just **understand **the term.

"Then during the second half of the Academy summer session, Fanny showed up in my department as a summer intern." Josh continued rolling his eyes skyward for effect. "I thought that I had died and gone to heaven the morning that I first saw her again. Then the reality of the situation struck me. I was now an officer and a supervisor, and she was a cadet. It seemed that I was still doomed to be in just a friendship with Fanny even though after our separation I now knew that I wanted much more than a friendship with her. I wanted to talk with her to see if she felt the same way about me, but Star Fleet rules and regulations got in the way of that too. We continued to spend time together, properly of course, and by the end of her internship on Mars I just knew that she was the one for me, Spock. We had somehow bonded. I spent the next two years waiting somewhat patiently on her to graduate. That period of time was the longest two years of my life!" Josh finishing noticing that Spock's eyebrows trekked northward suddenly when he mentioned the term 'bonded'.

Spock nodded his head at him as he finished. "You used the term 'bonded', Toz'ot." Spock spoke quietly and intently "I did not realize that humans were capable of bonding."

"Types of bonds formed between humans vary as they do with Vulcans, safu." He patiently explained. "But we do not use telepathy as a method of creating our bonds. The best explanation for my bond with Fanny is that our personalities, our beings as it were, are exactly matched to one another. A natural binding of sorts, much like the term 'hand to glove' meaning that we somehow fit together perfectly." Josh watched as Spock nodded in affirmation to him before continuing. "My mind is not linked to hers, however I do find that I am exceptionally sensitive to her emotions and feelings and I have teased her on more that one occasion that I can 'read' her mind even though that is truly not the case."

"Indeed." Spock considered his words as the waitress brought out their food ending their conversation about bonds for the night.

Two weeks later when they ate dinner together again Josh noticed that Spock's demeanor was somehow different. He was far too quiet, even for a Vulcan. After prodding him gently for information, Spock had eventually told him that Uhura had gone back home for summer break and had been gone for two weeks already and that she would be gone for two more weeks. Spock had been teaching a computer programming course during the summer interim after one of the other instructors had been forced to withdraw because of a sudden illness. When Josh asked about Uhura again much later during dinner, Spock told him that she was scheduled to leave for a teambuilding survival training camp two weeks after she returned from her summer break and that he wouldn't see her again until the beginning of the fall semester. Josh suddenly felt a deep empathy for his godson. It seemed that the young Vulcan was very capable of 'pining' away for Cadet Uhura just as Josh had done in his youth for his beloved Fanny.

During their shared dinner one week after Uhura's return from her summer break, Josh could see very clearly in the eyes of his godson that he was saddened. Either Josh was becoming more skilled at getting Spock to open up to him, or Spock was beginning to trust him more with his feelings, but Spock began to quietly explain to him that when Uhura had returned from her summer break with her family, she had been treating Spock more like her instructor and supervisor and less as her friend as if she was somehow trying to distance herself from him. Spock admitted that he could not understand why this had occurred. This change in their relationship had obviously both upset and frustrated his godson who was bound by both Vulcan ethics as well as Star Fleet regulations in not being able to ask Uhura the reasons behind her change in attitude towards him. It saddened Josh to think that perhaps Uhura either had gained or re-connected with an old boyfriend or suitor during her summer break effectively knocking his godson out of her personal life. On purpose, Admiral Nelson had done nothing with regards to gathering information on Uhura other than to just look at her Academy dossier when he first found that she was Spock's teaching assistant. He had sincerely wanted her relationship with his godson to remain private by not drawing any undo attention to her with his inquiries, official or not. Yet after this particular dinner, Josh was sorely tempted to contact her directly, but once again he managed to restrain himself from interfering, hoping silently that Cadet Uhura would once again reconnect with Spock.

Then almost two weeks later, Admiral Nelson had received a report late afternoon on Friday about an accident during a survival training session which had occurred just a few hours ago. He immediately recognized the class number and fear suddenly enveloped him. He knew that the class number was Cadet Uhura's group. No one had been killed thankfully, but four cadets had been injured, one of them seriously. Star Fleet medics had been able to transport the one serious injury out of the rough terrain and into a nearby hospital quickly ensuring the cadet's full recovery. Uhura's injuries were listed as minor with a sprained right wrist, numerous superficial cuts and deep contusions, and one deep gash on her right thigh requiring muscular regeneration as well as one transfused unit of plasma done in the field. Given the conditions concerning the timing of the equipment failure, the causalities could have been more numerous as well as much more severe. Since this was the last day of the training, the exercise was concluded early and all cadets, except the one still hospitalized, were thankfully now in route back to the Academy. An inquiry into the cause of the accident was expected to take two to three days to complete.

Spock politely excused himself from going to dinner with the Admiral the next Thursday night by saying that 'an unexpected duty had befallen him'. But Josh could tell by the sound of his voice that although the duty may have been unexpected, it had been no doubt most welcomed. The following Thursday he once again invited Spock to dinner and he was sure to make mention that he would be bringing Fanny with him since she was now back on Earth after her summer tour of several off world Star Fleet engineering facilities. Josh then pointedly told Spock that this dinner could even be considered as an Academy business related meal if he chose to do so since they would be no doubt discussing Star Fleet at dinner. He had hoped that Spock would take the hint and bring Cadet Uhura who he knew was still recovering from her injuries with him to dinner.

Josh managed to get Fanny out of the house early enough to actually be early to dinner for a change. Josh had finally told Fanny all about Cadet Uhura and once she was done with chewing him out for his secrecy, she agreed that she too was hopeful that Spock had found someone that he could connect with on a personal level. Josh then told her about Uhura's heroics during the survival training exercise but made her promise not to mention the accident at dinner just in case Uhura was still harboring trauma from the event. Fanny had agreed to not bring it up but she would **not** promise not to dote on Uhura if the subject was brought up by either Uhura or Spock citing first called bragging rights on Cadet Uhura. 'After all, us girls got to stick together!' was how Fanny had explained her feelings toward Cadet Uhura to him.

As he and Fanny sat and waited at their table in the restaurant, Fanny suddenly grabbed his left hand squeezing it almost painfully. Josh immediately turned to look at Fanny and she quickly nodded towards the front door of the restaurant. As he followed Fanny's lead, his eyes immediately fell upon Cadet Uhura who was dressed in a long floral dress, her shoulders wrapped in a bright green shawl. She was absolutely gorgeous. Josh continued to watch her smile radiantly at Spock as he touched her arm tenderly, pointing her way towards his and Fanny's table. His godson's carefully neutral expression spoke volumes to his godfather as Spock gently steered her towards the table. The fact that Spock was physically touching her was absolute proof to Josh of the emotional closeness that now existed between the two of them. Josh was well acquainted with Vulcan traditions and he knew without a doubt that Spock touching her in that manner would represent a betrothal status between the two of them if they were on Vulcan. But on Earth such touching would be seen as symbolic of familiarity and friendship and nothing more. Perhaps the truth of their relationship lay somewhere between Vulcan and Earth, much like his godson.

As they walked towards their table it became quite evident that Spock was a full head taller than Cadet Uhura, physical dwarfing her, but Cadet Uhura's body language definitely indicated equality with Spock despite their size differences. As she walked gracefully and purposefully through the crowded restaurant, Spock flanked her closely. Josh noticed a slight limp in her stride however, most likely the result of her training injury. Josh turned to look at Fanny who smiled brilliantly back at him, apparently quite happy to see both Spock and his 'friend' together.

"Theymake such a handsome pair!" Fanny whispered to Josh excitedly and he nodded back to her in reply as the couple walked up to their table.

Josh stood up and welcomed them. "Safu." He acknowledged Spock with a nod as was their custom.

Spock bowed his head to Josh in return. "Toz'ot." He responded respectfully.

Fanny immediately stood up and pulled Spock into a gentle and loving hug. "Oh no you don't." she began, turning to smile brightly at Uhura as she continued to hug Spock "Josh** you** may be satisfied with a nod, but **I'm** getting a hug!"

Fanny let go of Spock after he politely hugged her back and he quickly turned back to Uhura. "Nyota Uhura these are my godparents, Admiral Joshua Nelson and Captain Francis Nelson."

Fanny swiftly moved around Spock, reaching out to give Uhura a warm and friendly hug which Uhura promptly returned in kind.

Josh reached out to shake Uhura's hand after Fanny had stepped away from her. He noticed the bandage on her wrist but her grip was quite firm in spite of her injury. "Please call me Josh and the crazy redhead here Fanny. We tend to leave all formalities at our Star Fleet offices."

"Thank you so much." Uhura replied sincerely smiling brightly at both of them. "Please call me Nyota."

Josh smiled back at her as he motioned for all of them to be seated. He had to refrain from chuckling at Spock as he intently pulled out Nyota's chair for her, gently pushing her chair back in to snugly seat her at the table. He noticed that she smiled politely at him and then gracefully, so as to be unnoticed by Spock, pushed her chair slightly back from the table as Spock took his seat.

A waiter suddenly appeared and within minutes all of them had ordered. After the waiter left, Fanny, always on point, had already began to lead the charge.

"Oh, I just love that dress!" Fanny said smiling at Uhura "You look gorgeous, Nyota." She continued glancing over at Spock her eyes begging some type of confirmation from Spock.

Josh had to roll his eyes at his sometimes manipulative wife as Spock's face suddenly dropped into a mask of confusion. "Yes, she does, doesn't she, safu?" coming quickly to his godson's rescue.

Spock quietly cleared his throat, visibly relieved to now understand what was required of him. "I agree." He replied quietly as Fanny giggled good-naturedly at her godson.

"Thank you **all** so much for the compliments." Uhura replied politely as she glanced at Spock out of the corner of her eye.

Josh chuckled as he realized that she was gently teasing Spock now. He smiled at her as Spock quickly looked down, suddenly fascinated with his silverware. So it seemed that his godson had now met his match so to speak. But Josh also had a gut feeling that given their behavior towards one another, most likely Spock had met his other half also.

"Spock told me that you two would be celebrating your golden anniversary in August. That is so wonderful! My paternal grandparents just celebrated their 60th wedding anniversary last month and my family threw a huge party for them. My grandparents had such a good time at their party as I am sure you will too." Uhura said sincerely.

"Thank you Nyota." Fanny replied with a huge smile for the younger woman as she nodded her head towards Josh. "It's just hard to believe that we have been married for almost 50 years." She continued winking conspiratorially at her "I don't know whether I should feel old or just relieved that we have stuck it out for so long together." She teased as Josh rolled his eyes skyward.

"I think you should just feel **privileged **to have been in my presence for almost 50 years." Josh teased her back.

Uhura giggled and Josh noticed that Spock turned to watch her intently. It was very evident to Josh that Spock was actually relieved that Uhura seemed to be enjoying herself.

"If anyone in this relationship should feel **privileged**, mister, it should be **you**." Fanny quickly quipped back at him reaching out with her right index finger to poke Josh gently in the ribs making him flinch.

"Yes, dear." Josh surrendered immediately looking over at Spock in order to explain his suddenly compliance. "You know sometimes you have to lose a battle in order to win a war."

Spock stared intently at Josh as Josh winked at him. "Indeed, Toz'ot." He replied back to his godfather quite solemnly as Josh chuckled.

The rest of the dinner went by very quickly as Josh, Fanny, and Uhura made interesting small talk. Spock for the most part was silent except for answering some very direct 'Fanny' questions. Josh knew Spock well enough to know that Spock had something on his mind and that he would wait until the time was right to share his thoughts.

After Josh pulled rank on Spock in order to pay the bill for their meal, Spock had politely asked if he and Fanny would accompany him and Nyota to a nearby park so they could privately discuss what Spock referred to as 'a matter of great importance'.

It was still relatively early in the evening, but given that it was Thursday evening, the park was almost deserted. It was also still quite warm because the fog had yet to make its way onshore. They walked the short distance in relative silence, enjoying the quiet after the restaurant's din of noise. After a gentle nudge from Fanny, Josh turned his head slightly to see that Nyota had taken Spock's arm as they continued to walk slowly towards the park.

Once at the park they sat down at a picnic table, Nyota and Spock on one side and Fanny and himself on the other. He noticed that Spock had helped Nyota sit down holding her right arm tenderly while she lowered herself onto the bench seat. Josh had realized then that Nyota must still be quite sore from the injuries that she had suffered during the survival training exercise. Josh was now becoming concerned that perhaps they intended to tell them that Nyota had decided to leave the Academy because of the accident. It wouldn't have been the first time that Star Fleet had lost a promising officer because of trauma from a training exercise, and unfortunately if that were the case here, Nyota wouldn't be the last promising cadet to leave because of that reason either.

They all stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before Spock reached out to take Nyota's hand and she nodded and smiled at him as if to give her permission for him to speak for her.

"Nyota and I wish to thank you for both the dinner as well as allowing us to speak privately with you this evening even though the hour is late." He began sincerely. "Events from last week have brought both revelations as well as clarity to the relationship between Nyota and myself. But these same events are also forcing us to make decisions for which we require both support and guidance, Ezyot and Toz'ot."

Fanny reached across the table and laid her hand on top of Spock and Uhura's as she spoke. "Josh and I will do anything within our power to help both of you. Tell us what you need."

Josh saw a look of relief on both their faces as Spock nodded slightly to Nyota as if signaling for her to begin speaking for them.

"My classmates and I were involved in an accident during survival training last week." Uhura said looking at both he and Fanny as if to confirm if they were aware of the circumstances surrounding the accident.

"Yes, Nyota." Josh said quietly "I have seen the reports and I have informed Fanny of the circumstances." Josh did not say any more lest he interrupt Nyota's train of thought.

Nyota nodded to them both and continued. "My group was traversing a conventional zip line when the high winds and an undetected defect in the cable tethering us caused the cable to break approximately 40 meters behind me as I made my descent down the line." She paused glancing over at Spock who nodded at her in an encouraging manner. "As I began to fall, I truly believed that I would fall to my death. As surprising to me at that moment in time when my life should have flashed before my eyes, I could only see and think of Spock…not my parents, not my sisters or brothers, not my friends, just Spock. I realized in that short space of time that I **loved** Spock." She paused for a second looking over at Spock who intense gaze offered her the encouragement she needed to continue. "After my return from summer break, I had resolved myself to the belief that because of Star Fleet as well our cultural differences, our growing personal relationship would need to end…that severing our relationship would be the best course of action for each of us to take. So I had begun to withdraw myself from Spock in the two weeks leading up to the accident even though it was quite painful for me to do so. I knew that Spock was upset and confused, but Star Fleet rules and regulations as well as Vulcan customs forbid him from asking me why I was suddenly treating him so differently." She looked down at Spock's hand now enveloping hers and sighed deeply as she gathered herself up to continue her story. "But as I continued to freefall from the zip line, I promised myself that if I managed to survive the fall, I would reconnect with Spock, apologize to him, confess my true feelings to him, and if he was so willing, try to continue to grow our relationship beyond the friendship stage." She tenderly squeezed Spock's hand as he looked empathetically at her.

"At the moment that Nyota was falling, I was teaching my computer class." As Spock continued the explanation for the reason behind seeking out Josh and Fanny's help. "Suddenly in my mind I could feel myself falling towards the tops of the tree line as I felt Nyota's mind reach out to me. I briefly saw what she was seeing at that moment and I immediately felt her fear of dying. I suddenly found myself nearly collapsed at my lectern as my mind was suddenly torn away from Nyota's. I quickly dismissed my class even as some of my students proceeded to inquire as to my current state of health. But my only thoughts were only of Nyota as I immediately grabbed my padd and quickly made my way to the shuttle transport base to await word on Nyota's condition. It became quite clear to me as I waited for her transport to arrive that I had somehow bonded with Nyota. There was no other logical explanation for her mind reaching out to mine as it had done." Spock paused and looked down at their joined hands before continuing. "I had to restrain myself from boarding her transport the moment it arrived. But when it appeared that all of the cadets had disembarked the transport and there was still no sign of Nyota, I boarded the ship very relieved to find her sound asleep in one of the front seats of the transport. The medics on board assured me that she was going to make a full recovery but that the sedatives and muscle relaxants that had been given to Nyota earlier in the evening had rendered her temporarily unable to care for herself. So I accepted responsibility for her care and carried her off the transport and to my quarters which were physically closer to the transport base than was her dorm room. I then cared for her through the night and into the morning." Spock turned to look at Nyota who nodded in silence to him.

"When I woke up late the next morning, Spock and I discussed what had happened to me during the training exercise and what had happened to him in his classroom. We finally confessed to each other the extent of the feelings that we had for each other. Upon further discussion, we agreed that we would not carry our relationship on to the next level because of the harm that could potentially befall us both professionally and personally if we were to become intimate. However we simply could not deny the strong connection that we felt to each other now. When Spock suggested that he could transfer out of the Academy, we both began to grow apprehensive about leaving one another. We knew then that the connection between us was unique and that separation would not somehow dissolve the bond that we had between us. Spock still could not explain just how such a bond could have been created between us. Spock then suggested that we contact T'Pau who was currently residing at the Vulcan embassy for help in understanding what had happened between us, as well as for guidance as to what to do next."

Nyota turned to look at Spock again and he bowed his head slightly towards her as he then turned his attention back to his godparents. "Upon first meeting Nyota, T'Pau addressed her as ko-fu, citing telepathic knowledge of our bond and seeking her inclusion into our clan. Nyota and I were both quite surprised at T'Pau's words. T'Pau then explained that Nyota and I now shared what could be equated to a Vulcan betrothal bond, but that this bond had not been created through mind melding as was typically the case, but through harmonic resonances that were found within each of our beings. She likened our resonant bonding as the striking of one tuning fork amongst many tuning forks. Only the one tuning fork that is perfectly matched to the one being struck will begin to vibrate and they will then both resonate perfectly together. Our bonding was rare but not unheard in Vulcans and it had never been documented between a Vulcan and a human before. But T'Pau confirmed that our bond was indeed just as binding and real as a traditional Vulcan betrothal bond. T'Pau then cautioned us against breaking the bond, citing moral and physical repercussions if our bond was broken before being allowed to continue to develop naturally."

Spock gaze grew more intense as he continued. "I would never cause or be the cause of any harm to Nyota either personally or professionally. But it has become quite obvious to both Nyota and myself that the relationship between us must continue. Star Fleet rules and regulations not only prohibit such relationships between officers and cadets, but also those between instructors and students." He stated somberly. "Even having dinner with you tonight could be misconstrued by others into a breaking of these rules and regulations. Given our current interpersonal dilemma, we are hereby requesting your assistance in approaching the Academy ruling board with the particulars of our situation and seeking out their official acknowledgement and approval."

Josh held Spock's eyes for a moment before he turned towards Nyota. "Nyota, you are no longer Spock's official teaching assistant, correct?"

Nyota locked eyes with him as her posture became ramrod straight. "That is correct, sir. I am no longer his teaching assistant, nor his student."

"And Spock, not that I would ever doubt you, but I have to ask this question of you." Josh began, turning to look at the young Vulcan. "The records from the classes in which Nyota was your student show no favoritism towards her, correct?"

Josh watched as the young Vulcan sat even straighter as if this were possible. "That is correct, sir. My class records show no irregularities or improprieties in my grading or evaluations of Nyota's class work, nor did I personally show favoritism towards Nyota during these classes. My records are both completely and thoroughly documented."

"Would T'Pau be willing to provide evidence of your existing bond to the Academy Board in your behalf?" Josh then asked Spock understanding just how much political clout T'Pau had with the Academy Board as well as Star Fleet.

"She has pledged her support to us in this matter, Toz'ot." Spock replied quickly.

"Then Fanny and I will get on the Academy Board's agenda for the meeting next week and we will help secure both exemption status as well as protection for the both of you." Josh concluded as Fanny quickly put her arm around his waist and hugged him.

"It's the least we can do for our godson and our future goddaughter." Fanny said happiness and pride clearly shown in her face and voice. "Spock you are a distinguished graduate as well as a commended field officer. And Nyota you will soon be a distinguished graduate and you are already a commended cadet based on your actions last week in the aftermath of the training accident." Fanny continued looking confidentially at each of them in turn. "The Board will rule in your favor, you'll see."

Josh wasn't positive, but he thought he could see even in the darkness that his godson was actually blushing; no doubt because Fanny had just called Nyota their future goddaughter. No matter what, the two young adults that sat in front of he and Fanny were definitely deserving of each other as well as a chance to continue on with their careers in Star Fleet. Josh noticed that Nyota had begun to shiver slightly. "So until the Board convenes, let us worry about the Academy and you two worry about each other." Josh told them quietly but intently.

Spock too had noticed that Nyota had begun shivering and had quickly pulled off his sweater top. He then gently unwrapped Nyota's shawl from her and helped her pull on his sweater. He then tenderly wrapped her shawl back around her as she softly smiled her thanks to him. "The fog is now coming in off the water." Spock commented quietly looking at both Josh and Fanny. "It is time we retreated from the damp and cold." He immediately rose to his feet reaching down to help Nyota slowly rise up from the bench seat.

"It is getting a little chilly now that you mention it." Josh affirmed reaching out to help Fanny up off of the bench. "It's time to catch the hover bus and get back to quarters."

Spock nodded at him and they turned and slowly walked the block to the hover bus terminal. Josh managed several side glances at the younger couple as they slowly walked down the sidewalk. Spock had placed one arm around Nyota as if supporting her as she leaned heavily into him. Josh perceived the look on Spock's face as one of contentment mixed with protectiveness. His Fanny had been correct: the Board would rule in Spock and Nyota's favor. He and Fanny would present the documentation for the younger couple as well as plead their case before the Board. And T'Pau would no doubt convince the Board of the validity of the bond shared between Spock and Cadet Uhura.

Josh had always been proud to provide advice and guidance to Spock throughout the years, but he knew from personal experience with his own father as well as with his four sons, that fatherly advice was always the best advice. And in this particularly complex situation with the Academy Board, Josh was both proud and honored to substitute his godfatherly advice for Sarek's fatherly advice to his godson.

And in getting to know Nyota tonight and seeing she and Spock interact together, Josh knew without a doubt that his Fanny had been right about something else too: Josh was now certain that Nyota would indeed become their future goddaughter. Josh suddenly couldn't wait for Amanda and Sarek to meet Nyota. Hopefully Sarek would accompany Amanda on her next visit to Earth. Josh also hoped that Spock's relationship with Nyota might just be the way to get Sarek and Spock reconnected as father and son. Years ago Sarek had shared with Josh his private wish that Spock would give he and Amanda grandchildren when Spock became an adult. Josh quickly glanced over at the younger couple once more and he had to smile to himself at the thought of Sarek on his hands and knees playing with and doting on his grandchildren. Josh then squeezed Fanny's hand tenderly as he thought back to Amanda and Sarek's Vulcan marriage bonding ceremony. Suddenly Josh was looking forward to another Vulcan bonding ceremony.


End file.
